Fourth Transformation
The '''Fourth Transformation'Daizenshuu 7, 1995 is a super evolution''Daizenshuu 6, 1995 transformation taken on by members of Frieza's race. This form allows the user to ascend beyond their true forms. It is a fourth Transforming Ability, which increases the user's combat capabilities instead of lessening them. The transformation causes the user's offensive and defensive power to increase.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Appearance A user of the Fourth Transformation grows in height, gains four or more horns on their head, their eyes turned pure red, gained a white tip on his tail, and if they choose to they can also had a mask piece slide over their mouth. The form also caused bio-gems to grow on their arms and legs and sharp blades to come out of his wrists or ankles at the back. The user's voice also is altered to some degree (for example, Cooler's voice upon accessing this transformed state becomes significantly deeper and more menacing). Usage and power It is hinted by the ''Dragon Book that King Cold possess this form, as the book notes that Cold appears to be the type who increases his abilities by transforming. Cooler uses the form towards the climax of the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge in order to combat Goku, the form makes Cooler superior to Goku even when using Kaio-ken, to the point where Cooler can fly straight through a Kamehameha with no visible damage. Once Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, however, Cooler is put on the defensive, with his attacks only dealing superficial damage to Goku while Goku caught Cooler by surprise with his greater speed and strength. Once Cooler used his ultimate technique, the Supernova, Goku even as a Super Saiyan had to put tremendous effort into countering his attack, but he was ultimately able to overpower Cooler and blast him into the sun. This act, however, left Goku so drained that he afterwards could not defend himself against the much weaker Salza, despite Salza's own injuries. Cooler while in the form mentoins that he can easily gather his Ki and charge his attacks much faster than his brother, implying that the transformation does not affect Cooler's stamina or Ki control to a meaningful extent. The FUNimation dub implies that Cooler had recently gained the form and that he got the form while fighting Frieza (the Japanese version merely had him telling Goku that he had one more transformation than Frieza). Cooler also briefly appears in this form when he escapes from Hell in Dragon Ball GT, though he proves to be no match for any of the Z Fighters and is sent back to Hell. Frieza gains this form only in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, where he obtains the form in Cooler's arcade mode at some point after the two brothers battle, though he is never actually shown in the state on-screen, he does transform off-screen as referenced by Cooler. Video games Cooler has this form in the majority of video games he appears in, including the ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and the ''Raging Blast'' games. Frieza attains the form in Cooler's story in Shin Budokai - Another Road but does not display the form on-screen. Coolieza uses the form upon his creation in Dragon Ball Fusions, where he has the appearance of Frieza in the fourth transformation, thanks to being a fusion of Frieza and Cooler. In the cutscene prior to the Goku and Final Form Cooler fight in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, it was shown that even merely transforming into the form would result in an earthquake. The Frieza Race Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Frieza Race Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 can be customized to look like Super Evolution. The Frieza Race NPC Percel appears in this form. The Frieza Clan Berserker also uses this form when using the Super Class-up. Gallery References pt-br:Super Evolução ca:Súper Evolució Category:Transformations Category:Frieza's race